1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor apparatus in which a sensor module and a connector connecting portion are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pressure sensor apparatuses have: a lower case that has a pressure medium introducing aperture; a sensor module; and an upper case into which external terminals are insert molded (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The sensor module includes: a module base; a sensor element that is installed in a recess portion that is formed on a lower surface of the module base; and internal terminals that are connected to the sensor element by lead wires. The sensor module is adhesively fixed to the upper case, and the internal terminals thereof and the external terminals of the upper case are joined together by welding. In addition, the lower case is fixed to the upper case and the sensor module adhesively such that the pressure medium can be introduced to the sensor element trough the pressure medium introducing aperture. Here, three internal terminals constituted by a power terminal, a ground terminal, and an output signal terminal are disposed on the sensor module.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-337987 (Gazette)
In conventional pressure sensor apparatuses, one problem has been that a process is required for adhesively fixing the sensor module to the upper case, increasing manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, the order of arrangement of functions of the external terminals in the connector connecting portion is determined by the order of arrangement of the three internal terminals, i.e., the power terminal, the ground terminal, and the output signal terminal in the sensor module. Thus, if the order of arrangement of the functions of the external terminals is to be modified, it is necessary to prepare a sensor module in which the order of arrangement of the internal terminals conforms to the desired order of arrangement of the functions of the external terminals, which has been problematic from the viewpoint of shared use and standardization of parts.